Pretty Fat Girl
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: !Chap 2 is up! Kalau ada yang bertanya seberapa banyak cintaku padamu, suruh dia menghitung hujan yang turun. Sebanyak itulah cintaku padamu dan akan terus bertambah setiap harinya. "Se-senpai, te-terimalah cintaku,"/ "Gomen, aku tidak suka gadis gendut." warning inside, RnR please...
1. Einführung

Kalau ada yang bertanya seberapa banyak cintaku padamu….

Suruh dia menghitung hujan yang turun….

Sebanyak itulah cintaku padamu dan akan terus bertambah setiap harinya.

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**Pretty Fat Girl by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing: Always Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning: OOC(banget), typo(s), AU, GaJe and many more**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

* * *

**Einführung**

Hah, lagi-lagi kota Karakura diselimuti awan tebal pertanda hujan besar akan segera datang.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Benar dugaannya, gerimis sudah mulai membasahi rambut jingganya. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat benci hujan, mungkin karena suhu yang berubah dingin atau air yang membuatnya basah. Kaki panjang mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat berteduh terdekat. Mata coklatnya memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tempat berlindung.

Ketemu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sebuah bangunan tua bergaya Eropa.

"Sial, bajuku basah semua." ucapnya sambil berusaha mengeringkan baju seragamnya yang basah. Berkat itu, baju putihnya menempel ketat di kulit mulusnya. Terlihat sekali otot-otot dadanya tercetak sempurna.

Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang mencoba berlindung dari terpaan hujan, diliriknya gadis yang berdiri disampingnya. Tampak jelas sekali gadis berambut raven itu menikmati hujan. Tangan mungilnya terjulur, pasrah menerima serbuan tetes-tetes air. Raut mukanya terlihat gembira dan mata violetnya berbinar-binar―kagum―bagai melihat harta karun melimpah.

Gadis aneh, batinnya.

Bukannya reda, hujan turun semakin deras. Dengan nakal cipratan-cipratan kecil mengenai sepatu satu-satunya itu.

Ini memang hari sialnya.

"Cih! lama banget berhentinya," ia mendecih kesal.

Gadis yang sedari tadi bermain-main air, menghentikan aktifitasnya seraya menatap pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Dengan sekali lihat ia sudah tahu watak dari pemuda bersurai senja itu; sombong, arogan, kekanak-kanakan, keras kepala, egois, dan satu lagi bodoh.

_'Hufft. Tenang, jangan kau memulai keributan lagi. Kau sudah janji dengan nee-san.'_ Batin gadis itu.

Segera ia membuang muka dan kembali menatap langit berwarna kelabu. Didongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan dihirupnya udara keras-keras. Aroma tanah―wangi favoritnya. Entah mengapa setiap kali ia menghirup aroma ini, pikirannya menjadi tenang, seolah-olah beban di pundaknya terangkat. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya mencintai hujan.

Sementara itu pemuda bermanik hazel memandang gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. 'Gadis aneh' itulah kata yang dapat mendiskripsikan gadis asing itu. Kelakuan serta baju yang dikenakan gadis bersurai raven itu sangat unik. Berbeda dengan gadis yang pernah dijumpainya selama ini.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah _jumper_ kebesaran berwarna putih dengan gambar kelinci di bagian depan, saking besarnya sampai mampu menutupi paha mungil gadis itu. Sebuah _hoody_ besar menutupi kepalanya yang kecil. Kalau dari jauh, orang akan mengira melihat sebuah _teru-teru bozu_ sedang berdiri disampingnya. Entah mengapa ketika membayangkan hal tersebut, bibirnya terulas senyum simpul. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Nee, hujannya sudah berhenti" gadis itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara.

Tangan mungil menunjuk ke atas. Benar, hujan sudah berhenti dan awan hitam mulai menyingkir setelah tanpa dosa menutupi sinar matahari.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu langsung bernafas lega, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan berendam di air panas. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangunan tua itu, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ada sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengannya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan berkata,

"Hei, jangan pulang dulu, sebentar lagi 'itu' akan muncul,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tunggu dan lihat saja," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum samping.

"..." karena penasaran pemuda itu menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Satu menit. Dua menit ia menunggu namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kita tunggu?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan kesal karena tahu gadis berkulit porselen itu sengaja mempermainkannya.

"Emm…, sabarlah sebentar lagi," jawab gadis itu sambil mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru langit. Seulas senyum muncul dari bibir mungilnya, "nah itu dia muncul…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Langit sudah berubah cerah dan mendung sudah digantikan dengan sinar mentari.

Ternyata yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis itu adalah penampakan spektrum warna yang berasal dari pelangi. Pelangi itu memancarkan warna-warni yang indah. Baru pertama kali ia melihat pelangi sebesar itu. Matanya membulat―kagum melihat fenomena alam ini.

"Indah bukan?"tanya gadis disampingnya itu. Gadis itu langsung merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel flip-nya.

Klik!

Bunyi itu berasal dari ponsel yang digenggam gadis itu. Sebuah gambar langit yang dihiasi lengkung tujuh warna terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Hei! Kamu tidak mau mengabadikan momen yang jarang terjadi ini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hm, baiklah," pemuda itu terpaksa menuruti perkataan gadis itu. Ia segera membuka tas sekolahnya, mengaduk-aduk isinya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Klik!

Sebuah gambar pelangi berhasil diambilnya. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat manis.

Entah karena pelangi, aroma tanah sehabis hujan atau angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus, hatinya berdegup aneh dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Dipegangnya dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

_'Perasaan apa ini? Jangan-jangan aku―'_ pikirannya diliputi perasaan aneh.

"Akh… aku harus segera pulang, ya. Ja nee~" Gadis itu berkata sambil sebelumnya melihat jam berbentuk kelinci yang melingkar ditangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mematung di teras gedung tua itu.

'Haaah…., Ichigo sepertinya kamu baru saja jatuh cinta.' Gumam pemuda itu. Entah ini hari sialnya atau malah justru hari keberuntungannya karena jatuh cinta pada gadis yang namanya saja tidak ia ketahui.

* * *

Lanjut atau tidak ya minna~?

Pendek ya? Tenang, karena ini masih prolog.

Semoga kalian suka sama cerita ini.

Let me know what you think… alias Review please….. ~(_)~


	2. Kapitel Eins

Yo.. minna~ ketemu lagi sama Teru-chan :D

Dan lagi-lagi Teru-chan nyampah di Fandom ini (lll-_-)

Ide gila ini Teru dapat ketika bangun tidur dan terinspirasi oleh temanku 'dakocaniz'. Tubuhnya gembul, enak bwat di peluk :) Idolaku di kampus.

Ga' tahu kenapa aku bisa ngefans, mungkin karena bentuknya mirip kaya' Tedy Bear (?). Hahaha…

A/n: Maaf banget buat yang nge-fans sama Rukia & Byakuya. Teru sudah sukses menghancurkan image mereka *bungkuk-bungkuk* m(_ _)m. Terutama Byakuya karakternya aku bikin super duper OOC *ditipuk bata sama fan girls-nya Byakuya*. sekali lagi gomenasai.

Special thanks buat yang uda nge-_review_; Keiko Eni Naomi, Sagara Ai, life's really hard, uzumaki. kuchiki, hendrik. widyawati, maniac bleach sehingga aku dengan berani melanjutkan fic konyol ini. Terima kasih semua, lup U all :*

Back song buat cerita ini: Hoshimura Mai–Sakura Biyori (Bleach Ending 10)

OK, let's cekidot!

* * *

Kalau ada yang bertanya seberapa banyak cintaku padamu….

Suruh dia menghitung hujan yang turun….

Sebanyak itulah cintaku padamu dan akan terus bertambah setiap harinya.

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**Pretty Fat Girl by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing: Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning: OOC(banget), typo(bertebaran), AU, GaJe (Super duper jumbo) and many more**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

* * *

**Kapitel Eins**

Manusia zaman sekarang memang sangat aneh, mereka lebih mementingkan penampilan fisik. Orang-orang berlomba-lomba mencari harta melimpah dan ketenaran.

Wajah cantik, kulit mulus, serta tubuh yang langsing adalah hal yang diidam-idamkan gadis diseluruh dunia. Mereka bersedia menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka untuk mencapai tubuh yang mereka inginkan.

Namun tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini. Gadis ini tidak peduli tentang penampilan fisiknya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, cuaca cerah menghiasi kota Karakura. Senyum cerah juga menghiasi gadis berambut raven ini. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sambil sesekali bersenandung, mata keunguannya mengedarkan tatapan ingin tahu pada jajaran etalase yang memamerkan barang dagangannya, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan mencela dan meremehkan dari orang-orang sekitar, memandang bentuk tubuhnya sambil mencoba menahan tawa. Tubuhnya memang tidak proposional antara tinggi badan dan berat badan. Lemak menempel hampir diseluruh tubuhnya, di paha, perut, lengan, dan pantat. Namun anehnya dirinya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan bentuk tubuhnya yang menurut orang sudah _over_ itu.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, sampai juga dirinya di depan sebuah toko kue. Toko tersebut memajang sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Urahara Bakery'―Toko favoritnya. Ia merupakan salah satu pelanggan tetap di toko tersebut, di sini hampir setiap minggu dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kue. Kue buatan 'Urahara' sangat enak dan harganya juga murah. Itulah penyebab utama dirinya selalu membeli makanan favoritnya di sini. dengan riang didorongnya pintu tersebut dan seketika itu juga hidung mungilnya mencium aroma kue yang baru saja matang dari oven dan membuat perutnya berontak minta diisi.

"Selamat datang, Rukia-chan."sapa seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berotot. Pria berkumis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hai, Tessai. Apa kabar? Sepertinya Urahara-san baru selesai memanggang kue," ucap gadis yang bermarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Baik. Tepat sekali perkiraanmu, kami baru saja selesai memanggang muffin coklat, mungkin sekarang Urahara-san sedang membuat toppingnya." Jelas Tessai. Rukia yang mendengar penjelasan Tessai langsung meneguk ludah dan berkata,

"Se-sepertinya lezat." Kata Rukia sambil menahan air liurnya menetes.

"Tentu saja, semua kue maupun cake yang dibuat toko kami sangat lezat. Apa kau tertarik untuk membelinya, Rukia-chan?" sifat bisnis Tessai kembali muncul, ia tidak mau melepas kesempatan menarik pelanggan untuk membeli kuenya.

"Hehe.. sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mengambil pesananku yaitu strawberry shortcake, tapi…," ada jeda sebentar "Ba-baiklah aku juga akan membeli muffin itu."

"Wah, pilihan yang bijak Rukia-chan. Kamu pasti tidak akan menyesal membelinya." Rukia tersenyum tipis. Awalnya ia hanya membeli kue ulang tahun untuk nii-_san_-nya yaitu strawberry shortcake, tapi lagi-lagi imannya tergoda oleh harum muffin itu. Sesosok pria bertopi hijau bergaris muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Pria itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemilik toko roti ini.

"Aaa.., rupanya ada Rukia. Tenang saja pesananmu sudah siap, termasuk kata ucapannya," kata Urahara sambil memeluk gadis tambun itu. Setelah melepas pelukan ia segera pergi ke dapur dan membawa kotak berisi pesanan Rukia.

"Wah, terima kasih, Urahara-san. Ehem.. sepertinya aku juga akan membeli muffin-mu yang baru matang itu." Kata Rukia yang sedikit malu.

"Aaah…begitu," Urahara berkata sambil melirik anak buahnya itu. Pasti Tessai sudah membujuk Rukia untuk membeli muffin-nya,

"Tentu saja. Kamu ingin berapa, Rukia?" tanya Urahara.

"Eeemm…., enam." Kata Rukia sambil menghitung-hitung berapa muffin yang ingin ia makan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Setelah selesai membayar, Rukia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah keluarga Kuchiki, tempat di mana sekarang ia tinggal. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia tinggal disana. Kakaknya―Hisana, menikah dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Byakuya. Namun setelah kakaknya meninggal hanya ia dan Byakuya yang tinggal di sana. Dirinya sangat berterima kasih kepada nii-_san_ karena masih mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah itu. Sekarang keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah nii-_san_ dan ia sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

"Tadaima~~"

Hening. Ternyata kakak iparnya belum pulang, cepat-cepat Rukia membuka kotak cake-nya dan menancapkan lilin berbentuk angka 32. Ya. Hari ini kakak iparnya genap berusia 32 tahun.

Dengan lincah ia mulai menata meja makan dengan makanan yang sudah ia masak sebelumnya, sebotol soda dan tak lupa dengan kue ulang tahunnya. Sip. Beres. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Nii-_san_-nya saja.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tambun berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju rumah mungilnya. Perutnya yang besar bergoyang-goyang setiap kali kakinya melangkah. Semangatnya sudah kendur dan badannya sudah letih semua akibat pekerjaannya hari ini. Laki-laki berbadan besar itu bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di perusahaan kontraktor terkenal. Dirinya memiliki posisi yang cukup penting di perusahaan itu.

Sambil mendesah pelan ditatapnya rumah mungilnya dari kejauhan, alisnya berkerut melihat rumah itu gelap. Apa adiknya belum pulang? Atau lupa menghidupkan lampu? Karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya, laki-laki dengan rambut yang agak panjang itu mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan was-was ia membuka pintu rumah dengan dinding berwarna putih itu.

Klek.

Tidak terkunci. sambil menajamkan indra penglihatannya laki-laki berambut raven itu berjalan dengan hati-hati. Pikirannya diliputi hal yang tidak-tidak, jangan-jangan rumahnya kemalingan.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ia melihat seberkas cahaya menari-nari. Dengan gugup ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu nyata atau tidak. Cahaya seperti bola api itu makin lama makin mendekati tempat ia berdiri. Tidak hanya itu dibelakang bola api itu ada sesosok wanita dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan memakai baju berwarna putih.

'Ap-apa ini? Jangan-jangan ini yūrei*?'

Keringat sudah membasahi kemejanya. Sial. Kaki dan tangannya tidak mau bergerak. Tubuhnya _stuck_ melihat sosok dihadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan terdengar suara,

"Sseelamatt~uulangg tahuun~ seellamat ulangg taahun~"

Suara itu…. Suara cempreng itu… tidak salah lagi suara itu milik adik mendiang istrinya.

"Haah… aku kira kamu hantu Rukia," katanya sambil meniup lilin yang disangkanya hidotama*. Tangannya meraba-raba tombol lampu. Setelah lampu menyala. Dilihatnya Rukia tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Byakuya nii-san."

"Arigatou, Rukia."

"Ayo duduk, aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, sebelum itu potong kuenya dulu. Aku khusus membeli ini di toko Urahara." Setelah Byakuya memotong kue dan memakannya, giliran masakan Rukia yang ingin dicicipinya.

"Eemmm, oishi desu." Kata Byakuya setelah mencoba _cream soup_ buatan Rukia.

"Hontou? Yokatta." Rukia tersenyum senang karena masakan yang dibuatnya sejak tadi siang tidak sia-sia. Tiba-tiba Rukia pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan membawa kotak yang sudah dibungkus kado berwarna putih dan dililitkan pita berwarna emas. Sambil tersenyum Rukia menyodorkan kotak tersebut ke arah Byakuya.

"Apa ini?"kata Byakuya sambil menerima pemberian gadis bermanik ungu tersebut.

"Buka saja."

"Aahh…, terima kasih Rukia, bagus sekali. Aku akan memakainya besok pagi." Setelah membuka kado tersebut, mata hitamnya membulat, dilihatlah sebuah dasi merah berbahan sutra. Dirinya sangat senang menerima hadiah sederhana itu.

"Janji ya."

"Janji."

.

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya. Satu persatu hidangan yang dibuat Rukia habis tak bersisa, mulai dari cream soup, spaghetti, ayam goreng, strawberry shortcake dan tidak ketinggalan muffin coklat yang di belinya di toko Urahara.

"Huaahh… aku kenyang sekali. Rasanya perutku mau meledak," Setelah hampir satu jam Byakuya menyantap makanan yang super duper banyak itu perut buncitnya akhirnya menyerah juga. Baju yang dipakainya sudah sesak akibat dorongan dari perut besarnya itu. Sepertinya ia harus membeli baju baru dengan ukuran yang lebih besar lagi, karena sepertinya baju yang dipakainya sekarang sudah kekecilan.

"Hehehe… nii-san bisa saja," jawab Rukia sambil membawa beberapa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya sambil membantu Rukia mencuci piring.

"Ba-baik. Seperti biasa,"jawab Rukia dengan sedikit gagap. Byakuya yang mendengar pengakuan Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Aku dengar sebentar lagi acara kelulusan segera tiba, berarti 'Orang itu' akan segera lulus dari sekolahmu," kata Byakuya dengan nada menggoda. Pemuda berambut hitam ini tahu kalau adik dari mendiang istrinya ini menyukai seseorang. Berita ini ia dapat dari teman dekat Rukia yang bernama Tatsuki Arisawa, gadis berambut pendek itu bercerita bahwa Rukia diam-diam menyukai kakak kalasnya.

"Hehehe…" Rukia hanya bisa tertawa garing, karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini semua gara-gara Tatsuki yang membocorkan cerita ini kepada Byakuya. Sebenarnya temannya itu tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasia itu, kakaknya lah yang salah karena memaksa Tatsuki untuk menceritakannya.

"Kapan kamu mau mengutarakan perasaanmu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya lagi, entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya satu ini, yaitu menggoda Rukia. Ia senang melihat tingkah lucu Rukia yang gelagapan dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya tersebut.

"…" Rukia hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kakak iparnya itu.

"Apa kamu tidak menyesal?"

"Ak-aku…" hampir saja Rukia menjatuhkan piring yang baru saja dicucinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Nii-san-nya menbuatnya gugup.

"Nanti kamu tidak akan berjumpa dengannya lagi, loo~" ucap Byakuya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah sudah lah nii-_san_. Aku malas membahasnya. Aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi!" Kesal karena serbuan pertanyaan dari Byakuya, Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri, padahal piring-piring bekas sisa pesta masih belum tercuci semua. Ia tidak peduli tumpukan piring kotor itu, biar kakaknya saja yang mencucinya.

"Oyasumi." Jawab Byakuya sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya tubuh gembul Rukia meninggalkan area dapur menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mata kelamnya melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Sambil mendesah ia bergumam, 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan nee-san?'

_"Apa kamu tidak menyesal?" _

_"Nanti kamu tidak akan berjumpa dengannya lagi, loo" _

Suara godaan Byakuya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya ia membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja belajarnya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen, gadis berambut raven itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yag bergejolak itu.

"Baiklah Rukia, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Katanya sambil mencoba menulis sesuatu yang sudah ia pendam selama dua tahun itu.

Sebuah perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang dirasakan perempuan kepada lawan jenisnya. Perasaan itu cinta? atau...

.

.

.

**.TBC**.

* * *

**Keterangan:**

Yūrei : hantu gadis jepang, biasanya berpakaian putih dan berambut hitam panjang.

Hidotama : bola api atau bola roh yang biasanya menemani Yūrei disampingnya.

* * *

Renji : Ta-Taichou, coba lihat ini. (sambil menyerahkan sebuah tablet PC)

Byakuya: Apa-apaan ini?! Aku gendut? Siapa yang membuat cerita rongsokan ini?

Teru-chan: Oh.. Byakuya. Itu aku (Sambil tersenyum Geje)

Byakuya: berani-beraninya kau mencemarkan nama baikku. Sejak kapan aku gendut?

Teru-chan: maaf aku tidak bermaksud :(

Ichigo: hahaha…. Sudahlah Byakuya, sepertinya kamu lebih cocok bertubuh gendut.

Byakuya: KAU!

Rukia : Te-tenanglah, nii-sama.

Byakuya: Tidak bisa, Rukia. Keluarga kita sudah dihina, aku akan memberi mereka berdua pelajaran!

Ichigo : Hey! Kenapa aku juga?

Byakuya: karena kau tadi menghinaku! Senbonzakura!

Ichigo: Ayo lari Teru-chan….

Teru-chan: Kabur! Jangan lupa Review ya minna... see you next chapter.


	3. Kapitel Zwei

**yoo.. ketemu lagi dengan Teru, minna~. author Gaje dan fic Abalnya...**

**Special thanks buat: uzumaki. kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi, Sagara Ai, hendrik. widyawati, minAMI, Nyan-chan, Guest (1), Shara, Guest (2) yang uda sempat-sempatnya nge-review karya abal ini :)**

**Teru jadi senyum-senyum sendiri nge-baca review kalian yang syok melihat Byaku-chan & Rukia Gendut,**

**maaf telat update karena Teru habis pulang dari Jakarta :(**

**selamat membaca.. (^_^)**

* * *

Kalau ada yang bertanya seberapa banyak cintaku padamu….

Suruh dia menghitung hujan yang turun….

Sebanyak itulah cintaku padamu dan akan terus bertambah setiap harinya.

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**Pretty Fat Girl by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing: Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning: OOC(banget), typo(s), AU, GaJe (Super duper jumbo) and many more**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

* * *

"Baiklah Rukia, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Katanya sambil mencoba menulis sesuatu yang sudah ia pendam selama dua tahun itu.

Sebuah perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang dirasakan perempuan kepada lawan jenisnya. Perasaan itu cinta? atau...

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei**

Dengan jari yang masih bergetar dan telapak tangan yang sudah kuyup akibat keringat, Rukia mulai menorehkan penanya pada secarik kertas. Keningnya berkerut, tampak jelas ia berpikir dengan keras, sibuk memilah-milih kata apa yang harus ia tulis di kertas itu. Sesekali ia mencoret kertas itu, merobeknya, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dengan gusar, ia menjambak rambut hitamnya, karena hampir satu jam ia belum berhasil membuat 'surat cinta' yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Setelah hampir selusin kertas yang ia habiskan, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat surat itu. Surat yang berisi rangkaian kata sederhana namun mampu mewakili perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Dengan hati-hati ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Dibagian depannya ia mengukirkan sebuah nama, nama yang selalu menghiasi mimpi indahnya.

_To: Kaien Shiba_

_From: Rukia Kuchiki_

Setelah selesai menulis, dikecupnya surat itu dan didekapnya ke dada, seolah-olah surat itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Rasa kantuk mulai menjangkitnya, sambil mengerjapkan mata, ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Sial! Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Setelah memasukkan buku pelajaran untuk esok hari dan tidak ketinggalan sebuah amplop ke dalam tas, kaki mungilnya melangkah gontai ke ranjang. Tubuh tambunnya ia hempaskan ke atas kasur dan menyebabkan suara **_kreek_** yang cukup keras. Hatinya sudah tidak sabar menungggu hari esok dan dengan sekejap gadis bermanik violet itu tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beribu-ribu meter jauhnya dari rumah kediaman Kuchiki, terdapat sebuah rumah mungil. Di bagian depan rumah itu, tepatnya di samping kiri pintu terdapat sebuah papan kayu dengan sebuah ukiran kanji yang bertuliskan 'Kurosaki'. Di salah satu kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, tengah berbaring sesosok pemuda berambut jingga. Pemuda itu sedang tertidur dengan lelap, namun ada yang aneh dengan cara tidur pemuda itu. Kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah, layaknya ketika sedang bermimpi.

"…!" mata hazelnya tiba-tiba terbuka, setelah sadar dari bunga tidurnya. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal ia mengelap keringat yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Haah..hah..hah.., mimpi itu..," Ucap pemuda itu. Aneh, kenapa ia bermimpi tentang gadis itu lagi? Padahal sudah setahun ia tidak memimpikannya lagi. Mimpi tentang pertemuan singkatnya di tengah hujan dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang hadir dan juga menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya.

Tangannya mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja dekat kasurnya. Setelah meneguk habis air yang ada di gelas, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal. Mencoba untuk kembali terlelap dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan memori 'gadis itu' dari pikirannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gugup. Sudah pasti. Siapa juga yang tidak gugup ketika dihadapi oleh masalah ini. Rencananya setelah bel istirahat ke-2 berbunyi, Rukia akan melancarkan aksinya itu. Aksi penembakan. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di katin sekolah ditemani kedua sahabat karibnya―Tatsuki Arisawa dan Inoue Orihime. Beberapa menit lalu ia sudah bercerita tentang rencana 'penembakannya' itu. Terkejut dan tidak menyangka adalah reaksi dari kedua temannya itu.

"Akhirnya kamu melakukannya juga, Rukia," ucap gadis berambut pendek.

"Hehehe…" Rukia hanya bisa tertawa gugup mendengar penuturan dari temannya itu. Salah satu temannya yang berambut coklat menyadari kegugupan Rukia dan berkata,

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Jangan gugup. Aku sudah meminta Kaien-senpai untuk datang ke belakang gedung sekolah saat istirahat ke-2. Lebih baik kita makan dulu, sebentar lagi istirahat pertama akan berakhir," kata Inoue mencoba menenangkan hati sahabatnya yang gundah itu. Tatsuki yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, lebih baik kau habiskan bekalmu, Rukia. Supaya kamu memiliki cukup energi untuk melakukan 'itu'," Kata Tatsuki dengan senyum jahilnya. "Nih, aku berikan tempura-ku untukmu. Semoga aksimu berhasil." Tatsuki menyodorkan sepotong tempura ke mulut Rukia dan berucap "Aaaa…"

**Hap**.

Tempura berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu meluncur sempurna ke mulut Rukia. Sambil terus mengunyah, kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung. Sebuah senyum manis terukir dari wajah chubby Rukia.

"Terima kasih."

Inoue dan Tatsuki yang melihat wajah imut Rukia langsung memeluknya, membuat Rukia kehabisan napas karena dorongan dari dada-dada empuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ooh.. Rukia, kamu sangat lucu. Kalau mau, kamu boleh menghabiskan bekalku," kata Tatsuki sambil melepas pelukannya. Menurutnya Rukia adalah sahabatnya yang paling imut. Tubuhnya yang gempal membuatnya ingin selalu memeluknya.

"Kamu juga boleh memakan bekalku, Rukia." Kata Inoue. Rukia yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih minna~" jawab Rukia sambil menyambar kotak bekal kedua sahabatnya itu. Melahap semua yang ada di sana.

"KYAA~~ kamu manis sekali Rukia," kata Tatsuki kembali memeluk Rukia.

"Awas saja kalau Kaien-senpai sampai menolakmu dan membuatmu menangis.." kata Inoue sambil menggengam garpu dengan erat. Dari jauh Rukia bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari tubuh Inoue. Inoue adalah manager dari klub yang diikuti oleh Kaien. Sebuah klub basket.

"Benar! Awas kalau si jabrik itu membuat hati Rukia-ku yang manis terluka… tidak akan aku maafkan!" kata Tatsuki dengan geram sambil mengepal tangannya. Rukia yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum datar. Sebuah perasaan cemas singgah ke dalam lubuk hatinya.

_'Bagaimana jika senpai menolakku? Apa aku tidak jadi saja menyatakannya, ya?'_

Segera ia menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif dari dalam otaknya dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya bersama kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Rukia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ceramah yang dilakukan Zaraki sensei. Padahal guru yang satu itu terkenal _killer_. Tapi apa daya, imajinasinya sudah terpenuhi oleh Kaien Senpai, calon pacarnya itu.

"Hehehehe..." Rukia terkekeh dan tersenyum gaje ketika memikirkan bagaimana jika perasaannya diterima. Guru yang berperingai bagaikan yakuza itu menoleh dan menatap Rukia dengan tajam.

_'Berani-beraninya seorang siswa tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya? Sudah bosan hidup rupanya!'_

Inoue dan Tatsuki yang melihat Zaraki sensei berjalan ke arah Rukia hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, entah hukuman apa yang akan diterima gadis bertubuh gempal itu.

"Kuchiki!" seru pria berambut jabrik itu. Rukia yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Saya perhatikan dari tadi kamu tidak memperhatikan penjelasan saya, Kuchiki!" kata Zaraki mendekatkan kepalanya ke Rukia dan tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat satu batalion prajurit lari.

"Hemm..., ma-maaf sensei, sa-saya..."kata Rukia dengan nada ketakutan.

"Keluar dari kelas ini sekarang dan berdiri dengan satu kaki hingga kelas saya berakhir!" teriak sensei, aura membunuh sagat kental keluar dari balik tubuhnya, "dan jangan harap kamu mempermainkan saya." lanjutnya.

Rukia dengan langkah gontai berjalan ke luar kelas diiringi oleh tatapan kasihan dari teman sekelasnya.

_'Sial benar nasipmu hari ini, Rukia.'_ batin Rukia sambil membuka pintu geser dan melenggang ke luar untuk menjalani hukumannya, dilihatnya jam kelinci yang melilit tangannya.

Tinggal 40 menit sebelum bel istirahat selesai. 40 menit lagi Rukia akan menyerahkan surat yang dibuatnya semalam suntuk.

Dengan seulas senyum, ia menaikkan kaki kirinya. Tidak peduli dengan hukuman yang diberikan Zaraki sensei padanya.

* * *

**Tet. Tet. Tet.**

Bel istirahat ke-2 berbunyi disusul dengan bunyi gesekan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Sesosok pria bercodet keluar dari kelas,

"Untuk kali ini hukumanmu hanya ini, Kuchiki. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali."

Rukia yang mendengar itu langsung menurunkan kaki kirinya. Setelah meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi lagi perbuatannya, ia langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya ke lantai. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahan rasa kesemutan yang berasal dari kaki kanannya.

"Iit...te...itte..." ucapnya lirih sambil menahan sakit yang menjalar di sekujur kakinya. Tangannya memijat telapak kakinya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Rukia~" seru Tatsuki. Gadis berambut hitam itu langsung mendekati Rukia dan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Tatsuki, seorang gadis bersurai coklat datang menghampiri Rukia.

"Hehehe... tidak apa-apa, Inoue, hanya sedikit kesemutan," jawab Rukia.

"Hah... untung saja kamu hanya disuruh berdiri di luar, biasanya hukuman yang diberikan Zaraki sensei lebih kejam." kata Tatsuki.

"Sebenarnya kamu ngapain sih tadi? tiba-tiba cengengesan begitu," tanya Inoue.

Ditanyai begitu, Rukia menunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Hah! paling berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan si rambut jabrik itu," Ucap Tatsuki sambil menggoda Rukia.

"Hahaha... jadi begitu," Inoue tertawa, "Sepertinya kamu melupakan sesuatu," lanjut Inoue sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru.

"Ah iya! Sampai lupa." Sambil menepuk dahinya, Rukia mengambil amplop itu.

"Sana cepat pergi, nanti 'dia' keburu pergi," ucap Tatsuki.

"Doakan aku ya, minna~" teriak Rukia sambil berlari menuju gedung belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya." jawab keduanya.

Setelah Rukia pergi, Tatsuki bertanya kepada Inoue, "Bagaimana jika kita ikuti Rukia?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gadis bersurai karamel itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo!" seru Tatsuki sambil meraih tangan Inoue.

Tanpa diketahui Rukia, kedua sahabatnya itu mengikuti Rukia dari belakang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah sampai di lokasi penembakan, Rukia menunggu sang pujaan hatinya dengan cemas. Karena gugup, gadis bersurai raven itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi bel akan segera berbunyi. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

_'Apa jangan-jangan senpai tidak jadi datang?'_

Segera ia buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan terus berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Yo, Rukia.." terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Gadis bermanik violet itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pemuda yang sudah menjerat hatinya itu.

"Sen-senpai..." sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah terukir di pipi _chubby_-nya.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

"Ternyata kamu ya, aku kira siapa yang ingin menemuiku," kata Kaien sambil berjalan ke arah Rukia.

"Hehe... iya, itu ak-aku," ucap Rukia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada perlu apa sampai repot-repot menyuruhku datang ke sini? Biasanya kamu akan langsung datang ke kelasku," Tanyanya.

"Emm... se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin ak-aku bicarakan dan ti-tidak bisa kalau di dalam kelas," jelas Rukia sambil menatap sepatunya. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Kaien dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Sen-senpai ak-aku..." ucap Rukia terbata-bata sambil meremas surat yang ia sembunyikan di balik badannya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Rukia. Sepertinya hari ini kamu agak aneh, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kaien khawatir. Dilihatnya Rukia dengan seksama, gadis itu berkeringat dan wajahnya tampak memerah. Sengaja ia mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Rukia, memastikan apakah adik kelasnya itu demam atau tidak.

"Tid-tidak apa-apa, senpai," ucap Rukia sambil melangkah mundur. Kaien yang melihat tingkah aneh Rukia memandang penuh curiga.

"Oo… begitu. Ayo Rukia cepat katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," kata Kaien sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ak-aku… sebenarnya…" setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya Rukia melanjutkan,

"Aku sudah sejak lama menyukaimu, senpai. Sen-senpai…te-terimalah cintaku," kata Rukia dengan lantang sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop biru yang sudah agak lecek. Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap semoga pernyataan cintanya diterima. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan, rasanya seperti jantungnya akan lompat keluar dari dadanya. Namun apa yang di dengar Rukia selanjutnya dapat membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Gomen ne, Rukia… kalau boleh jujur aku tidak suka dengan gadis gendut," ucap Kaien dengan nada menyesal sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia sangat terkejut adik kelasnya itu menaruh hati padanya. Dilihatnya Rukia, gadis itu terlihat syok mendengar perkataanya barusan. Cepat-cepat ia berkata,

"Tapi kamu berbeda, Rukia. Kamu adalah gadis gendut pertama yang aku suka," lanjutnya sambil menepuk kepala Rukia pelan.

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah Rukia kembali cerah setelah mendengar penjelasan kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah perasaannya melayang sampai kelangit ketujuh, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya dijatuhkan hingga hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar perkataan Kaien,

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu adik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

**Tet. Tet. Tet.**

Terdengar suara tanda istirahat kedua berakhir.

"Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi, aku masuk dulu ya, sekali lagi gomen ne," kata Kaien sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia. Perlahan langkah Kaien menjauh dari Rukia. Meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di belakang sekolah. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam melihat punggung lebar Kaien yang semakin menjauh. Dilihatnya amplop biru yang lecek itu, amplop yang di dalamnya berisi perasaannya. Berjam-jam ia gunakan untuk membuat surat itu, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Alih-alih membacanya, Kaien bahkan tidak membuka amplop itu.

Hancur sudah hatinya. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama dua tahun sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

** Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Tanpa sadar cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Setetes. Dua tetes.

"Huaaa…. Huaa…kaa-san…" Tangis Rukia meledak setelah tidak kuat menahan sakit dihatinya itu. Semburan air mata keluar dengan derasnya dari ujung matanya disusul dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi. Baju, rok, rambut, sepatu, dan amplop yang dipegangnya perlahan basah karena guyuran hujan. Suara tangisannya teredam oleh derasnya hujan. Menemani si gadis Kuchiki menangis pilu

Hari ini, tepat setelah bel istirahat ke-2 berbunyi, di tengah hujan deras, seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki baru saja patah hati.

**.**

**.**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri, terlihat dua sosok gadis yang sedari tadi melihat semua kejadian itu. Kedua gadis itu menatap Rukia dengan sedih. Gadis bersurai hazel membuka percakapan,

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tatsuki? Kasihan sekali Rukia," ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Tenang saja, Inoue. Aku akan buat Kaien menyesali perbuatannya," jawabnya sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga minna~~

Maaf jika hasilnya membuat kalian kecewa :(

Mungkin di chapter depan Ichi akan bertemu kembali dengan Rukia…. :D

Ada yang tau ga' gimana reaksi Ichigo pas ketemu Rukia lagi?

Eniwei, see you next chapter ya

Jangan Lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan cara klik kolom review di bawah ini….

Karena Review kalian adalah bahan bakar&semangatku untuk membuat fic ini (^_^)

*Salam Teru-chan


End file.
